The Ending of a Beginning
by MystWriter07
Summary: Sequel to Across A Land. It is now seven years after InuYasha and Kagome left the Taijiya village. A new youkai has risen and taken something precious to the hanyou and miko. Will they be able to get it back in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

June 24, 2006

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inu-Yasha characters, but the rest are mine, please don't sue or steal. Thanks._

Seven years passed quietly at the Taijiya village, with the occasional youkai the only interruption of daily training and chores. The village had grown as more orphaned children from the wars came to learn how to defend themselves, and have a place to belong. The Heads of the village, Miroku and Sango, now had Tori, their oldest; Miya, their first daughter at six; followed by their second daughter, Kesha, now three. The Taijiya delivered her fourth child and second son, Aoi, just days ago, leaving the older students to train the younger.

Koga and Mayoka had moved back with the wolf tribe, where he took back his duty of ouji. The Taijiya and wolves hardly ever saw each other now; only in times of need did they call on the other for aid. Mayoka now had a flirtatious wolf cub that followed her around all the time, under the watchful eyes of her Otousan of course. The ouji had never forgotten his promise to keep any harm of the heart from reaching his daughter.

Inu-Yasha and his mate traveled the country, doing whatever was needed. They fought youkai, helped rebuild villages, and tend to the sick and elderly. Their love grew as they moved, eventually growing into a baby girl, Yui, now five years old. The three were cautious of straying too close to the Taijiya village, Koga's den, and Kaede's old village. They had built a way of life for themselves, one that they did not wish interfered upon...

The sky was still pitch black, but I could not fall back into sleep. I lay awake, staring up at the star specked sky, the warmth of Yui against my side, with Inu-Yasha's arm draped over both of us. My mind began to wander once again back to seven years ago, the last time I had spoken to Sango, Miroku, Koga, or Mayoka. How were they doing?

I smile as I think back about Tori, and how he must now be beginning his training as a Taijiya with his mother, or maybe he had gotten the power of his father, instead training to become a Houshi. Whatever he had grown to be, I'm sure he is handsome even at seven. And how about Kaguya's son, Aijou? He was a full youkai, and just a year older than Tori, which meant that the two were probably good friends, as well as sparing partners.

A glimpse of Mayoka's smiling face flashes in front of my eyes, and I laugh quietly. So my Koga had adopted a human girl, and right about now she was probably settling down with her own family, after all, she was now seventeen. And how about Koga, had he found a mate for himself? I wish him all the happiness after so long of paining after me.

I turn my head to look at Yui as she sleeps soundly. My baby is quickly growing up before my very eyes, I can no longer cradle her close to my chest as I used to, now I can only hug her, and carry her on my hip. I wonder if Inu-Yasha would be willing to let me have another pup.

Speaking of which, his hand has begun to move against my stomach, his claws tracing circles through my kimono. I arc into him slightly, letting him know I am awake. I lift my eyes to his face, where molten gold meets me. "What's up?" I whisper with a smile.

"I could ask you the same thing." He says back sternly. My smile fades at his worry.

"It's nothing, Inu-Yasha, just thinking." I assure him. He stares at me silently another second before nodding once.

"Get some sleep; you'll need it for tomorrow's trip." He lays his head back down, his work complete.

"Since when have I not been able to keep up with you?" He didn't answer me. I sit up, moving his arm off my waist and into my lap. "Inu-Yasha?"

"Can't you sense it?" His voice is a whisper.

"Sense what?"

"The youkai." His voice is unusually tight tonight. I close my eyes and search around us. My eyes snap back open as I find the youkai my mate speaks about.

"Oh…Kami…" Breath rushes out of my lungs. "How long has that been there?"

"Not long."

"It will be a challenge." I smile softly at him as he nods with closed eyes.

"Mh hm." His murmur comes. My hanyou misses those times from before, when we were all together, searching for the Shikon no Tama. My smile fades as I think about before that, when he was treated so badly.

"Inu-Yasha…?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" He replies just as quietly with a small sigh.

"Come with me." His eyes snap open at my serious tone.

"What's wrong?" His eyes are sharp again as his ears twist around, trying to catch any sounds. I place a reassuring hand on his cheek.

"Everything's fine. Just come with me." I get to my feet slowly, dragging my hand across his skin before loosing the connection. He glances down at Yui once before standing at my side. Thoughts of my mate's pain at being an outcast runs through my head as I lead him a short distance away.

I turn around and pull him into a passionate kiss, a fire instantly roaring to life in my blood. He pulls back with a grin. "So it's one of these kinds of 'come with me's." He says. I only smile as I pull him back to me. I will show my hanyou he has a place in the world, he no longer needs to worry about being an outcast.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

The next morning I wake up alone; Inu-Yasha has taken Yui down to the river, I can hear her laughter ringing up to me. I smile as I get to my feet before walking down to the bank. I watch my two hanyous quietly. Their silver hair and ears glisten as they throw water at each other. "Papa!" Yui shouts as Inu-Yasha picks her up.

"What?" He grins as he flips her over his shoulder. She squeals in glee and pounds at his back playfully.

"Put me down!"

"No can do, your Okaasan's up, time to head out." Inu-Yasha says as he turns around to grin at me. "Morning." He adds.

"Mama, tell Papa to put me down!" Yui says, lifting her head to look at me. I smile again as Inu-Yasha stops in front of me.

"Now, now, Inu-Yasha, don't be so mean to my baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mama." Yui points out.

"You're right." I say thoughtfully. I shrug a second later. "Do as you will, Inu-Yasha." I turn around and begin to walk away.

"Hear that pup? Gotta stand on your own two feet now." Inu-Yasha laughs behind me. Yui screeches once more before laughing. My mate runs after me, my pup still on his shoulder.

"Mama!" She calls, holding her arms open to me. I smile as I take her onto my side, Inu-Yasha making sure that the fire is properly put out. "I love you." Yui says as she leans her head against my chest.

"I love you too, Yui." I reply as I place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Where's Hokori?" Inu-Yasha asks as he returns to us. I turn up to him.

"He's right there." I nod toward the neko behind Inu-Yasha. My mate turns around to meet the youkai.

"You ready to go then?" Inu-Yasha asks the air. I nod and turn to Yui again.

"Do you want to ride with Papa or me and Hokori?" I ask my pup. She wiggles out of my hold and runs at Inu-Yasha.

"I want to ride with Papa." Yui giggles as she reaches up to the older hanyou. Inu-Yasha smiles as he reaches down to scoop her into his arms.

"Alright then, let's head out, we've got a youkai to dust." Inu-Yasha shifts Yui onto his back and takes off at a run. I jump onto Hokori's back and he takes to the air after my hanyou's.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

"Stay on Hokori, Yui!" I yell as I shoot another arrow at the large Tiger youkai. It roars as the arrow gets lodged in its left shoulder.

"But Mama—" She tries to protest.

"Do as she says, Yui." Inu-Yasha growls at her. Yui shrinks back and nods silently.

"Stay back, Hokori, don't let Yui get close!" I command again. The neko growls softly and flies into the air a short distance away.

"Sankon Tessou!" I pull back as Inu-Yasha dashes forward, striking at the youkai. The youkai is quick, the blades only catching its back left paw. An ear shattering roar rips through my head as the youkai stumbles away. I ignore my pain as I lift my bow again, this time filling the head with enough power to destroy the youkai.

"Back, Inu-Yasha." I call to my mate as I release the arrow. He instantly does as I say, jumping a good twenty feet back from the youkai.

There is another roar as light engulfs the youkai and a wave of power surges through me in and aftershock. As I uncover my eyes, there are no remains of the youkai. I sigh slowly; that wasn't as powerful as I thought it would be. I turn to my right where Inu-Yasha stands. "You alright?" I call.

"Fine." He nods as he turns to me. "But that was mine!" He whines with a smile. I laugh as we move together.

"Sorry, next time." I promise.

"That's what you—" A scream and roar combined cuts him off. We both whirl around, my heart stopping in horror at the sight before us.

"MAMA!" Yui screams again as she is lifted into the air, but not by Hokori. A youkai in human form stands there, his one large arm wrapped completely around my pup's chest and shoulders. It stood there smiling. "PAPA!" Yui adds, tears beginning to form in her purple eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of Takire, he always was a pain in the ass." The bastard spoke.

"Put. Her. Down." Inu-Yasha growls dangerously calmly. I can see the blood dripping down his wrists as his claws dig into the warm flesh of his palms.

"You can't use—" I whisper, but he cuts me off.

"I know."

The youkai laughs and I can feel pain coming off my daughter in waves as his hold increases on her. "Who are you? What do you want?" I ask calmly.

"My name is **Arashi, and what do I** want? Why I want this little whelp. Hanyou isn't she? Hanyou meat is the best there is, especially when their young, and so rare!" It laughs again, shooting electricity down my spine.

"We have to do something!" I hiss toward Inu-Yasha.

"I know."

"Well _what_?"

"PAPA!" Yui puts in. I can feel the fear and anger growing in my mate; he doesn't know what to do. He can't use Hijinkessou or Sankon Tessou, Yui's too close, just like I can't use my arrows.

"I am done here, I take my leave." The youkai says with a bow. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"MAMA! PAPA!" Yui's voice has become shrill as the youkai turns away and vanishes down the road.

"YUI!" Inu-Yasha and I scream together, instantly running after the pair. I collapse moments later, when there is not even a hint of my pup or **Arashi anywhere in my mind. I slam my fists into the ground and scream. I hear a tree fall before Inu-Yasha's shaking hand is on my shoulder.**

**"We'll find her," he whispers the promise. "We'll find Yui and kill that bastard." He wraps his arms around my broken form and pulls me close to his chest. I nod into his haori and for the first time since Yui was born, I cry.**

**_AN: Hey everyone! This is the continuing of Across A Land, and this time I have a Beta Reader, so I hope this well be even better for you all. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about this first chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

June 30, 2006

iNuQTpIe: Well, I guess you will just have to find out what the two do. Thank you for reviewing my one shot and then both versions of chapter one of this, you make me happy. Here is chapter two, please enjoy.

Angela: Alright, to answer your question, I do hope to update on Fridays again, and with summer vacation on, I hope to keep it up even better than last time. Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing this for me, I hope you will let me know if this is as good as Across A Land, if not better. (Wink) Always gotta go for better, right? Lol, hope you enjoy chapter two, let me know! Thanks.

Kalei: First, let me say it's good to see you back as well. (insert smile here) (lol) Here is chapter two for you, hope you like it as much as you seemed to the first. Please let me know how this chapter is as well, I await your review excitedly. (but then again, I always did that anyway.) Thanks!

Flower Tears: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy, let me know!

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha Co. anyone else is mine, so no suing or stealing please. Thanks!**_

It's been three days, and not even a sign of either Yui or Arashi. My body has begun to slow with lack of sleep and food. What is he doing to my daughter…? Is she even alive still…? I burry my face into Hokori's neck as he flies, I can't think about that. We will find her, Inu-Yasha and I will kill the bastard and get Yui back…

"Kagome, you need to eat, just a little bit." Inu-Yasha is next to me, his one knee propped behind my back, holding me up. How did I get on the ground…? I turn my head away as my mate holds a bite of fish near my mouth.

"I'm not hungry." I mutter, closing my eyes.

"Kagome, look at me." His voice is stern. "Kagome!" He snaps when I don't move. His hand comes to hold my chin, turning my face up to his. My eyes slowly open. "You can't do this to yourself!"

"He took her… I can't sense her…"

"We will find her! You need your strength to do that though, you need to eat. Eat some fish Kagome." His voice softens and his hand strokes my cheek. I wince at his wisdom, but nod slowly.

"Yes, you're right." I take the small amount of fish into my mouth and chew slowly. "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha…" I whisper as I swallow. He doesn't reply, just pulling me into his chest.

"We'll find her. Don't worry, Kagome, I won't let anything happen to Yui." He strokes my hair, finally lulling me into an uneasy sleep after three days.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

My eyes open with a snap and I sit up from Inu-Yasha. It is now morning, I was able to sleep through the night, but something is tugging at the edge of my brain… "Yui…" Breath rushes past my lips. I can sense her! "Inu-Yasha!" I turn to his serious eyes.

"Let's move." He says quickly, helping me to my feet. There is only an instant hesitation before he pulls me onto his back and we are no more than a flash through the land. I turn my head slightly as another flash catches my eye; Hokori.

"Inu-Yasha, can you smell her?" I ask as I turn my head forward again. He nods.

"They're up ahead a ways, but have stopped moving. We should be there soon, just hang on." Inu-Yasha replies.

I nod and fall silent. Yui is alive and alright, I can feel her aura. We'll get there in time.

Inu-Yasha skids to a halt an hour later. My eyes widen in surprise at the huge castle now before us. This wasn't here a few weeks ago… we just traveled through this area. Inu-Yasha begins to growl, his body vibrating under me. I turn to look at Hokori as he too begins to snarl and bare his fangs. A laugh draws my attention back to the castle.

"So you have come, miko and hanyou." Arashi's voice echoes on the air.

"Where's my daughter!" I shout at his voice.

"She is with me, miko." Arashi replies. I watch as rows of tiger youkai take up spots along the castle wall. My eyes scan the bodies and their weapons as my mind searches for Yui's location.

"Come out and fight us!" Inu-Yasha steps forward with his challenge. Arashi laughs again.

"Oh hanyou, you don't stand a _chance_ against me." At the youkai's words, a blast of youki washes over me. A gasp leaves my lips as my vision spins and black tugs at my mind.

"Inu-Yasha…" I call as I collapse to my knees. I press my hands to my head, trying futilely to stop the pain. I hear a scream rip from my throat as the power of the youki increases.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha's voice breaks into the pain, but my vision is blacking out, everything is being muffled. Inu-Yasha's golden eyes appear over me for a second before the pain is too much and I am lost in darkness.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

The first thing I am aware of is the sound of a fire. I moan softly as my head pounds. I try to turn over, but a clawed hand stops me. "Inu-Yasha…" I breathe at his touch.

"How do you feel, Kagome?" His voice beats into my head. I open my eyes to look at him.

"I've been better." I wince as I reply. "How long have I been out?"

"All day."

"What happened?" I sigh slowly. My eyes reopen at my silence. "Inu-Yasha…?" Fear creeps into my voice. "Inu-Yasha, what is it?" I ask again, sitting up despite his protest. "Did you see Yui! Is she alright! Inu-Yasha!"

"Kagome!" He shouts back, his hands clenching on my upper arms. I can feel my heart pounding as I gasp for breath. "Kagome…" Inu-Yasha whispers this time. I stare into his eyes a second.

"She's alright?" I whisper back.

"I don't know..." My mate answers quietly.

"Inu-Yasha, I…" I don't finish the thought. "So that youki was…?" My voice trails off again as I realized that I had been knocked out by Arashi's youki alone.

"Yes." Inu-Yasha nods.

Silence falls again and all that registers is my head pounding evenly with my heart.

"We need help, Kagome." Inu-Yasha says later. My eyes turn to focus on his face.

"Help?" I question. My confusion grows as he pulls me to his chest.

"I'm going to Koga's den in the morning."

"_What!_" I sharply pull away, the sudden movement making my head spin. It takes me a second to see straight again, but as soon as I see one Inu-Yasha I fix him with a glare. "I thought we agreed that would be a bad idea."

"Arashi is too powerful, he completely knocked you unconscious, Kagome."

"Then I'll get stronger."

"We don't have time to train. We need more power _now_. Koga's wolf tribe is strong, if I can persuade them to help us, we have a chance of beating Arashi."

I don't argue this time, lowering my head. Inu-Yasha is right, I felt the power of Arashi, and he's much more powerful than Naraku ever was.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha whispers my name. I allow him to hold me again. We sit silently for a little while.

"I'll go." My voice breaks the air. My mate's grip tightens on my arms as he pulls me back from his chest. His gaze is trained on me as he speaks.

"You're not going alone."

"Koga will listen to me."

"You're not going alone." He repeats.

"Wait for me outside the Taijiya village."

"Why the village?"

"You said help. Arashi is a youkai; we could use the help of the Taijiya."

He stares at me silently, thinking. "You…" he looks away from me. "You want to ask Sango and Miroku for help?"

"There are others there too, Inu-Yasha. We are going to need all the help we can get." I reach up and pull his face back to me. "You are willing to go to Koga, why not all of our friends?" His mouth opens to reply, but I shake my head to quiet him. "I want to get Yui back as fast as possible. In order to do that we need to defeat Arashi, and I'd rather be over prepared than beaten again."

He again stares intently at me. "Alright, we will go to Koga's den in the morning and then head to the Taijiya village after that." He replies quietly. He leans down to place a kiss on my forehead. "You are just as convincing as when I first met you."

"I'll take that as a complement." I smile as I wrap my arms around him again, taking strength from his warmth. I fell him chuckle as he holds me close. As my body relaxes, fear and sadness eat their way back into my heart. "We'll win, right? Just like always?" I can feel the tears prick at my eyes. Inu-Yasha's arms tighten around me, but he doesn't reply. I fight back the tears.

"Get some sleep, you still need to rest." He whispers. My eyes screw closed, but a lone tear escapes.

He's scared too.

_**A/N: Hey again everyone! How was the chapter? Please let me know, cause I wrote this one numerous times, and my beta said she liked this one the best, so here it is for you. Leave me a review and make me a happy author. I know you all know where the button is. I'll be happy if you review with 'good' or 'bad' even, just let me know! Show me how to be better for my readers! Ok, I think I've talked enough, see you all next Friday!**_

_**Myst**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

July 5, 2006

_Author's Note: Alright, I know this is early, but I hope it will make you happy. I am updating today because I will be out of town, and will have no computer on Friday. Please enjoy, and leave me a review!_

_Myst_

iNuQTpIe: Yes, you were correct, but I didn't want to give it away too soon. Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy chapter three as well.

Catbuddy: Well, more chapters will slowly be added on, so I hope to make this even better for you. Thank you for your review, hope you enjoy chapter three, and please let me know! It was also great getting your reviews from my other fics, and I thank you for those as well.

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inu characters, but the others are mine. Don't sue or steal, please, thanks.**_

We both stand just inside the line of trees around Koga's tribe's den. There are many wolves playing in the river outside the den, but the ouji is not out. "Let's go into the den." Inu-Yasha whispers. I nod and we move silently further up stream. We easily get past the playing youkai and greet the two guards standing in the shade of the entrance to the den.

"We'd like to see Koga-sama." I say standing up straight.

"Koga-sama is not here, miko." The youkai replies, giving Inu-Yasha a once over. My mate's hands clenching at his sides is the only sign that he notices.

"Nurro, what's going on?" Koga's voice echoes from inside the den. The guard who was speaking to us turns as the ouji appears from the darkness.

"Koga-sama." Nurro bows deeply. Koga waves the guards words away.

"Did someone ask for…" the ouji stops and stares into my eyes. "…me?" He finishes almost silently. "Kagome…Inu-Yasha…?" His crystal blue eyes swing to my mate.

"Koga-sama—"

"Go get Mayoka." Koga cuts Nurro off.

"But—"

"Now, Nurro." The ouji snaps. The other youkai bows again and rushes into the den. Koga's eyes turn back to me. "How are you?" His hand reaches out to me and I smile as I meet him halfway.

"Hey, Koga-sama." I greet him. He laughs and pulls me into a hug. I cringe inside at Inu-Yasha's low growl.

"No need to be so formal." He pulls me back slightly, his fangs glistening in a wide smile. "How have you been? The mutt been treating you alright?"

"Koga—"

"Watch it, wolf." Inu-Yasha growls.

"I see you haven't changed." The ouji grins back, not putting any of the venom in his words as Inu-Yasha does.

"Why you…"

"We are not here for a visit." I put in in order to keep the inevitable fight from happening. The youkai's eyes turn to me, his smile fading only slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean—"

"Kagome-san!" A female's voice cuts off my explanation. Pounding feet greet our ears as the three of us turn to see a beautiful young woman running toward the den from the riverbed. It can't be…

"Mayoka…?" I whisper. The woman laughs as she tackles me in a hug. I am knocked backward into Inu-Yasha's chest from the surprise. Time seems to slow as the woman's long hair settles around her body again and her black eyes lift to stare into me.

"I'm so glad to see you, Kagome-san." The woman who looks a lot like Mayoka whispers excitedly. I blink once before turning to look at Koga. He smiles at me with his arms crossed over his chest and nods. My attention lowers again to Mayoka. Her happiness has faded. "Don't you remember me, Kagome-san?"

"Of course I do." I say with a smile and hug her in return. "You've just grown so much, I almost didn't recognize you." I laugh at the words. "How's life with the wolf tribe?" I ask pulling back.

"It's good. Otousan has taken good care of me." She turns to look at Koga.

"That's good." I nod and turn to look up at Inu-Yasha just behind me.

"Mayoka!" A male voice calls. Again our attention is drawn to someone running up the river toward the den. Mayoka turns toward him and waves.

"Hey Hinote!" The woman shouts. The youkai seems to speed up at her voice. I watch slightly amused as this Hinote reaches her and picks her up to spin her in a circle. "Kagome-san, this is Hinote, my fiancé." Mayoka introduces the youkai when he sets her down again. He licks her cheek in a show of affection, and it reminds me of Inu-Yasha when we were a new couple. But then Yui's terror filled face flashes in front of my eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I feel Inu-Yasha's hand rest on my waist at the change in my body. I rest my own hand over his in assurance that I was ok. "Koga, like I said, Inu-Yasha and I are not here to catch up." I turn to the ouji seriously. I can instantly feel the tension grow around us.

"Maybe we should go inside." Koga says tightly. I nod and reach out to grab and hold Inu-Yasha's hand. He squeezes my hand softly before we follow Koga, Mayoka, and Hinote into the den.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

Inu-Yasha and I quickly run through the events that had gone on over the last four days. Koga, Mayoka, and Hinote sit silently through it all, and even a few minutes after my mate and I fall silent. Inu-Yasha is the first to speak this time.

"So we ask for your help." I can hear the strain in his voice; asking his greatest rival for help is not something Inu-Yasha does often.

"Please, Koga." I add. The ouji sighs and shakes his head. I watch as Mayoka moves her arms from Hinote to wrap around the ouji

"Otou, we are talking about Kagome-san and Inu-Yasha's daughter." She stares intently at him for a second before turning to Inu-Yasha and I. "I will go with you."

"Mayoka!" Koga snaps.

"No, Otousan, I am grown now, I can make my own choices. I will help Kagome-san." Her fierce eyes turn back to the older youkai.

"This Arashi is powerful if he can beat Kagome and Inu-Yasha." Koga continued to argue.

"Then he will have one more fight on his hands."

"Mayoka, I appreciate your intentions, but Koga is right. Arashi is too powerful, you would be better off staying here." I cut in softly. Hurt is hidden in her eyes as she turns back to me.

"Kagome-san, you came here asking for help, is mine not good enough?"

"No one said that, whelp—"

"Inu-Yasha!" Koga and I both snap at the hanyou.

"—But just one more human isn't enough. If the wolves will not help, don't be willing to give up your life so easily." Inu-Yasha goes on as if neither one of us had spoken. Mayoka and the hanyou have a stare down before her eyes fill with tears and she abruptly stands up. She silently leaves the den, Hinote rushing after her. I turn from the girl as she vanishes.

"So what do you say, Koga? Will you help us get our daughter back?" I ask the ouji. He is silent for a minute.

"Of course I will help you, Kagome." He lifts his smiling face to me once more. "We shall leave at sunrise." He adds. I smile back and look quickly at Inu-Yasha who is close to smiling.

"Thank you, Koga." I lean forward and pull him into another hug. "But we do have one more thing to do before the sun sets. We shall meet you here in the morning, just after dawn." I inform him. He nods.

"Of course." Inu-Yasha and I get to our feet at the ouji's words. Just before we leave the den, Koga's voice comes to us again. I turn to look back at him. "Don't tell Mayoka. I don't want her in danger." He whispers.

"Of course." I nod and follow Inu-Yasha out into the sunlight once again.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

Hokori meets Inu-Yasha and I a few yards into the woods surrounding Koga's den. He greets us with a purr and brushes his head against my shoulder. I rub his head in response. "He said he would help, now to go to the Taijiya village." The neko nods and all three of us turn to look toward the southeast. "Let's go." I say and jump onto Hokori's back. He takes off at a run, Inu-Yasha keeping pace at our side.

One down, one to go.

_Hang in there Yui, we're on our way._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

July 14, 2006

INuyasha7777777kit: Does that mean you like the new story? I hope so, I will go check out your account as soon as I can get on here longer than five minutes… but I am looking forward to it! Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoy chapter four.

Catbuddy: Thank you so much, it's reviews like yours that keep me motivated… even if my muse decides to leave… (growl) Anywho, yes, I had to have the little brawl between Inu-Yasha and Koga, it just wouldn't be them without it. Here is chapter four for you, hope you enjoy, let me know!

iNuQTpIe: Lol, I tried not to make it too rough for Inu, but there had to be something in there, after all, they are rivals still, well, sorta. Yes, Koga will help, he knows what it's like to have a daughter now, and he wouldn't turn down Kagome anyhow, am I right? Lol, well thank you for the review, and I hope you like chapter four too.

Angela: Well, welcome back, and I know what you mean about busy, so please don't worry about it. I'm glad you give my fic a 'good', it makes me happy. (Insert smiley face here X ) Lol, please enjoy chapter four, and hope your busy schedule calms down, I know we could all use a break every now and again. Thanks for your review!

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and his gang, and I own the others, so please don't steal or sue, thanks!**_

_**Myst**_

I turn to glance at Inu-Yasha as we slowly make our way up the road leading to the Taijiya village. He wraps an arm around my waist comfortingly and pulls me close to his side. I smile and breathe a soft thanks for his ears only.

"Who goes there?" A young male voice calls out as we reach the gate. Inu-Yasha's arm drops as we stop at the gate and lift our heads to look at the guard.

"We are here to see the Heads of the village." I call back.

"What is your business, is that not two youkai you travel with?"

"Tell Sango-sama and Miroku-sama that Inu-Yasha and Kagome are here and wish to see them." I nod to my companions slowly, keeping my eyes on the guard. The boy glances down into the village and there is silence from his end of the conversation for a second.

"Well?" Inu-Yasha asks, getting antsy.

"Hana-sempai is coming." The boy snaps back down at us. My mate shows his fangs in a threatening manner. I rest a hand on his shoulder and squeeze lightly. I feel him calm and turn to look at me. My eyes are locked on the woman who has appeared next to the guard who has been our informant.

"Why do you come here?" The woman speaks. Her ink black eyes stare into mine as I look up.

"We wish to speak to—"

"So I was told." She cuts me off. I swallow my anger at her rudeness.

"It is me Hana, Kagome."

"You vanished for seven years, your point?" Hana snaps. So the sharp girl has grown into an even harsher woman.

"Please, I need to speak with Sango." I can hear the pleading tone in my voice. We have a minor stare down before the younger woman sets her jaw and vanishes from the wall.

"Where'd she go?" Inu-Yasha growls at me. I don't answer, instead tracking the sudden opening of the gates of the village. Hana stands there, her back straight, her eyes locked with mine yet again.

"Leave, you are not welcome here." The woman walks toward me as she speaks. My mate snarls again and moves to get in front of me, but I motion for him to stay still.

"What has gone on here, Hana?" I whisper as she stops inches from me.

"When you left you destroyed Sensei. Why would you think she would want to see you now? You are a selfish bitch." Hana spat out. I don't even realize what happens until I feel the sting on my palm.

"Don't you _dare_ call me a bitch." I snarl back.

"Do you want to get into it right here, _miko_?" She asks, turning her face back to me.

"What is your problem, Hana?" My fists clench at my sides.

"You left with a _hanyou_—"

"Is that what this is about?" I cut her off this time. She glares at me and I glance at Inu-Yasha. Twice in one day has my mate been isolated because he is a hanyou. "We don't have time for this." I say and push past the woman, Inu-Yasha at my side.

"You handled that well." He breathes in my ear. I giggle silently for a second before I sober.

"I don't understand what—" My words are cut off as something wraps around my legs, tripping me to the ground. "What the…?" I look back to see Hana holding onto the end of a metal chain that connects to my legs.

"You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here." Her voice is rough, each word with its own venom. I stop Inu-Yasha's advance once again, and this time Hokori's as well.

"I will handle this." I say calmly. My hand reaches down to unwrap the chain from my shins. "You two go inside and see if Sango and Miroku will see us." I get back to my feet, facing Hana again. Neither Inu-Yasha nor Hokori budge.

"I'm not leaving you, Kagome." My mate says. I smile slightly, I knew he wouldn't leave.

"What's going on here, Hana? Are you going to fight me?"

"If I have to."

"You will not win."

"I'd be willing to bet against that." She draws her scathes from her back. I draw my sword even with her. "You will pay for what you did to Sensei." Hana says before she attacks. I easily hold her off with my sword.

"I really don't have time to spar with you."

"This is no sparring match." The girl pushes off of me, twisting her foot around to kick at my head. My right arm easily catches her ankle and bends around to lock her limb to my side.

"You are not thinking straight." I say as I twist her leg, throwing her carefully to the ground. I watch as Hana gets back to her feet.

"Kagome, we don't have time for this." Inu-Yasha growls from behind me.

"Well what would you have me do?" I ask back as I block another kick to my face, throwing the girl backward this time.

"Knock her out." He replies.

"Hm." I nod slightly as this time Hana's scathes come at my face. "Do you have some fetish with my face or something?" I ask her as I grab both wrists in my left hand and thrust my sword under her arms, stopping the tip inches from her chest. The woman's eyes grow wide in surprise and the pressure I ensue on her wrists makes her drop her weapons. "Let us pass now, I do not wish to kill you."

"Filthy bitch." She snarls, and then a grin comes to her lips. "Do it then, kill me, miko."

My teeth grind together in anger. "Stupid girl." I come back with before flashing my sword hilt around to knock her on the back of the head. The woman crumples into a heap at my feet as I let her go. "Hmph." I mutter under my breath as I turn away from the form.

"Hana!" A much younger voice calls. This time my stare turns to meet a pair of bright green eyes. Any words of question stop in my throat as the young boy runs past me in a whirlwind.

"Uh…" I turn around again to watch the boy kneel at Hana's side.

"What did you do to her?" He accuses me. I pull back in shock.

"Wha—_me?_ _I_ didn't—" I stutter.

"She'll be fine, Aijou. We want to see Sango and Miroku." Inu-Yasha butts in. I turn to look at my mate.

"Aijou…?" I breathe. Inu-Yasha nods once, never taking his eyes off the younger male. I turn back to the now standing youkai.

"Miroku-sama and Sensei are inside." Aijou says, his eyes lightening slightly now that he knows Hana is alright. I smile softly and nod.

"Thanks. Are you going to be able to get Hana into the village?" I ask the youkai. He nods and easily lifts the woman into his arms.

"I'll have Kai-chan show you to their hut." Aijou says as he begins walking into the village. Inu-Yasha and I share a glance before following the young youkai.

"That was easy." I whisper. He nods again silently. We are met just inside by a now much older Kai and then led to the back of the village where I see Sango and Miroku working outside. Three children do a mix of helping with the work and playing outside. There is a fourth child swaying back and forth in a handmade cradle in the shade of a tree not far from the others.

"Sensei, Miroku-sama," Kai calls as we approach. My two old friends lift their heads and turn to look at the girl. I can see their eyes widen as they fall on Inu-Yasha, Hokori, and me.

I watch in what seems slow motion as Sango drops her hoe to the ground. Her hands move to cover her now open mouth. I can even see the tears fill her eyes and see her breath quicken in her chest.

"Inu-Yasha… Kagome…?" Miroku's questioned breath draws my attention for a moment. His eyes are as wide as Sango's and he has taken a step toward us. I smile slightly and nod before turning back to where the head Taijiya had been standing, only to find her gone. I turn to see her scooping the child up from the cradle and grabbing the second youngest by the hand before rushing into her hut.

"Sango—wait!" I try, reaching out a futile hand toward her vanishing back. Inu-Yasha catches me as I try to run after her.

"Wait." He whispers as I look up at him. I look to see Miroku walking up to meet us and understand. I turn to the hut once more and hide the sadness that I feel at my friend's rejection, but as Hana said: I had vanished for seven years, what kind of a welcome could I expect?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

July 21, 2006

iNuQTpIe: You have to see this from the point of view of the others, someone very important to them left, with no explanation. Don't judge either one of them too quickly, things are not finished in the Taijiya village just yet. Thank you for the review, hope you enjoy chapter five.

Catbuddy: I'm not going to defend either way, all I ask is that you read this chapter before judging completely. Thank you for the review, enjoy chapter five.

Angela: I hope things will be answered for you in this next chapter, let me know, okay? Thank you for the review, enjoy chapter five.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha gang, the rest are mine, please don't sue or steal, thanks!**_

"Sango, I…" My voice is below even a whisper to Inu-Yasha as I call out to the Taijiya again. My hand slowly lowers as my mate's arm tightens around my stomach.

"Easy, Kagome," he says softly. My head lowers as Miroku comes closer.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome," the Houshi greets us, but I can hear the anger hidden in his tone. "What brings you here?" He stops so close I can see his sandaled feet from my lowered gaze. I can sense the anguish in Inu-Yasha even before he speaks.

"I know it's been a long time—"

"Get it out, Inu-Yasha, I have a wife to see to." The Houshi cuts in. My eyes lift to glance at a tougher version of my friend as Inu-Yasha lets out a low growl.

"We need help." I can hear my mate's fangs grind together. "We thought the Taijiya would be willing to aid us, but it appears we were wrong." Inu-Yasha's grip tightens on me again at his words.

It looks like Koga and the wolves will be our only ally in this battle.

Miroku's mouth opens to reply, but my hanyou shakes his head sharply. "Save it." He bites out. "Sorry to have bothered you." He turns us around and we begin to make our way out of the village.

"Kagome-sama," Aijou says as he is suddenly in our path. His eyes stare into mine for a moment before his gaze swings to my mate. "Inu-Yasha."

"Yes?" I ask softly.

"Allow me to serve as you Taijiya." He bows at the waist slightly.

"What?" Inu-Yasha gapes.

"Sensei and Miroku-sama may not be willing to aid you, but I will."

"Aijou, we couldn't ask you—" I try to explain.

"You didn't ask." He cuts me off. I stare a second before turning to look over my shoulder at Miroku. I open my mouth to ask permission, but Aijou flashes between us, his back to me. "People will make their own choice, Miroku-sama." The Taijiya says quietly.

"Of course they will have their choice, but I have made mine." The Houshi stands quietly for a second before turning and walking toward his hut. "Inside Tori, Miya." He says sharply. The two remaining children obediently do as told.

Aijou turns around after the three vanish into the hut. "You will have Taijiya support." He states with a small smile. I try to smile back and nod slightly. "I had Kai spread the word, the ones who wish to aid you are gathering in the main square." The youkai explains. I nod again as Inu-Yasha, Hokori, and I follow him to the clearing.

I stop dead in my tracks at the number of Taijiya staring intently at us. There has to be eighty kids dressed in their battle armor, weapons ready to be used. All of these, and we hadn't even told them what we needed help with.

"Aijou," another of the oldest looking kids says as he meets us.

"Is this all then, Shippo?" The youkai's words freeze my heart.

_Shippo…?_

"Aye, Aijou." The red haired youkai nods once and turns a smile to me. "Hey there, Kagome." A small amount of liquid glistens in his emerald eyes.

My eyes scan over the youkai who is now almost my height. His red hair has grown out and reaches to the center of his back like a mane of fire. His face has matured, the features sharper, as has the rest of his body. His long arms and legs are now taught muscle under the almost Taijiya armor he wears. Gone is the slightly round, short, and carefree kit; in his place now stands a lean, tall, and powerful Kitsune.

"Shippo…?" I whisper to be sure. The youkai's features lighten slightly as he smiles again. He nods slowly as he moves closer.

"Yeah, it's me." He holds out his hand to me, and I hesitantly take it. Is he angry too?

Those crystal green eyes of his glisten at me for a second before I am pulled into a warm embrace. Breath leaves my lungs in surprise at his action. I guess that would answer my question. Tears fill my eyes as I hug Shippo back, burying my face into his fiery mane. He pats my back lightly. "Shh, Kagome, everything's alright." The Kitsune's soft voice echoes in my ear. I sniffle softly as I pull back. I smile again and nod, wiping at the lone tear that has escaped my grasp.

"So, introduce me to all of these Taijiya." I say, changing the subject. Shippo nods and turns to the gathering of children. Inu-Yasha and Hokori move to my side as the Kitsune begins to show us who everyone is, and what their skills are. The more Taijiya I meet, the more I think we may have a chance.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

I slip through the darkness of the village as everyone else sleeps. The darker shadows of the huts and trees keep me even more hidden. I know it is after midnight, but still a few hours until sunrise.

After Shippo had introduced all of the Taijiya, we had sat down to tell them what we knew about Arashi and his strengths. Inu-Yasha was careful as he spoke about Yui. Shippo sat on my left the whole time, his warm presence making me think of old times. As night fell, the Taijiya agreed to meet at the front gate just before sunrise, and everyone went off to their huts to get a good night sleep.

Shippo had shown Inu-Yasha, Hokori, and I to the hut he lived in, saying we could stay the night with him. "We don't want to impose. We would be fine sleeping outside." I tried. The Kitsune shook his head and took my arm.

"I wish you to stay inside with me. It's been so long since we've seen each other, I'd like to spend as much time with all of you as I can."

I smiled at his words and nodded, following him into the hut, Inu-Yasha and Hokori just behind me.

I press my back against the hut I know the head Taijiya and Houshi and their family reside in. I close my eyes as I focus on their life forces. Five asleep, one awake. _Sango…_ The Taijiya turns over restlessly. I stay still as she gets up, slowly and silently making her way out of the hut. She stands not but five feet away form me as she stops just outside the door flap.

I stand unmoving, waiting to see what my old friend will do. She sighs slowly and walks forward a few steps, before stopping and wrapping her arms around herself. I move forward around the hut so I can see her better, watching as her head lowers, her loose hair curtaining around her face. I can feel the sadness and pain gripping her.

My head lowers to mimic hers, knowing she was happy until I had gotten here. How could I have done this to my best friend? I take a deep breath and move forward quietly until I am just behind Sango. "Hey," I whisper.

The Taijiya whirls around, a dark glint in her eye as she pins a dagger against my throat. I freeze instantly, forcing the habit of defending myself to stay still. The woman tenses as she realizes it is me whose throat is bare to her. "What do you want?" She says dangerously quiet, her blade unmoving.

"I wanted to talk." I reply carefully, being sure to keep my eyes on the Taijiya's face, not the dagger that is growing warm against my skin.

"We have nothing to talk about." She pulls away from me, turning back around, giving me her back.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Sango."

There came a rude snort. "So you didn't _mean_ to tear me apart. I understand. Everything's all better now. Is that what you expect me to say?"

"No, I wanted to say I'm sorry, I put what I wanted before you."

"Why did you leave, why didn't you and Inu-Yasha stay here? What was so bad about living in the village, or even around it? Kami, Kagome, you just up and left in the middle of the night!" She had spun back around, anger dancing in her dark eyes.

My eyes lowered again, shame filling me at her words. "I couldn't stay… All of you were so happy…" I felt the tears filling my eyes again—what was going on with me? "I didn't want to intrude on the life you had built here. I wasn't ready to be a part of it. After four years of being mostly on my own I needed to learn how to live again. Inu-Yasha, Hokori, and Yui showed me what it was to live, thrive, and love almost as well as before Tetsusaiga broke." I sigh slightly at that, remembering my worries before that day.

"We could have helped…" Sango stated in a whisper. "I could have helped you…" Her voice drops even lower.

"Sango—" I reach out to her, but she shrugs out of my touch. I pull back slowly.

"Who's Yui?"

"My daughter."

Her eyes widen slightly at my words. "Daughter…? Where is she, why isn't she with you?"

My head lowers again. "She was taken, by a youkai stronger than Naraku ever was. Inu-Yasha and I are not strong enough to get her back alone. That is why we came here asking for help."

"To ask for help…? You came here after all of these years to ask for help?"

I nod silently. I feel a hand on my arm, and raise my head. A sharp breath enters my lungs as I see that there are tears in Sango's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I try to apologize. The Taijiya ignores it.

"I couldn't imagine loosing any of my children as you have, Kagome." She shocks me as she pulls me into a hug.

"Sango…" I whisper against her hair as I return her affection.

"How long can you stay?" She asks, pulling back slightly so she can look me in the eye.

"We leave just before sunrise tomorrow."

"That soon…" Her head lowers and she pulls completely away from me. "You know I can't go with you."

"I know, I didn't come tonight to ask you to leave with us. Tonight was just to apologize for the pain I have caused." I wait silently for her to turn back to me, and when she does her eyes are dry once again.

"You should get back to Inu-Yasha; you will need your rest."

"Sango, what…?" My voice is filled with question.

"Go get your daughter, I would like to meet her." The Taijiya smiles, her eyes brightening for the first time. I return the smile and pull her into a hug once more.

"Thank you, Sango, thank you so much." I whisper, happiness gripping my heart, quelling some of the sadness and fear. She nods into my shoulder before pulling away.

"Go." She states, still smiling. I nod silently and turn to go back to my mate.

In the morning we will meet Koga and get Yui back.

_**A/N: Hey everybody, I am going on vacation, so there will not be an update until next Sunday. Please forgive, but vacation is very important. Alright, see you all soon!**_

_**Myst**_

_**PS: Coming home to a box filled with reviews will make this author happy. You all know where the button is, please use it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

July 30, 2006

Angela: Thank you for the review, but, like last time, I'm giving nothing away. (grin) Here is your update.

iNuQTpIe: It's all good, and I'm in a way glad about your reviews. I'm trying to write them from a sort of grown up, darker way. Things have really changed for them all, which, believe me, is really hard to write. Thank you for your review, and here is chapter six.

Catbuddy: I couldn't leave Sango too harsh, after all, she and Kagome were, and still kind of are, best friends. As I told iNuQTpIe though, I am trying to write everyone slightly darker and more grown up after all they have been through. Yes, they did round up a lot of help, though I'm not to sure how much help the rest will be…. (evil smirk) Not that I'm giving anything away… lol. No, I'm not forgetting to update, just a little late this week, but my little muse is running short, so hopefully I will get another chapter out next, er, this Friday. (I've lost track of time…) Anywho, thank you for the review, and here's chapter six, enjoy

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha characters, while I own the others, please don't sue or steal, thanks!**_

_Screams._

_Pain filled screams._

_Where are they coming from?_

"_Mama!" Yui's voice screams out. My heart and breathing increase as I run forward, trying to find her._

"_Yui!" I shout as another of her screams echoes off the walls. _

_There is darkness all around me. _

_I am running blindly._

"_MAMA!" Her scream goes higher before being cut off entirely. My heart drops in fear._

"_Yui!" I find a door, and break through the wood. Every part of me stops at the scene before me. Tears fill my eyes…_

_horror…_

_pain…_

_anger…_

_sadness…_

"_YUI!" I howl as I rush to the broken form that is my daughter. "Oh Kami no…" I cradle her lifeless body close to my chest, weeping into her bloody hair. "No, not my baby…" I sob uncontrollably, the pain overwhelming. "I'm so sorry… I didn't get here in time…"_

"_That's all you're good for, isn't it miko? How many times will 'sorry' do it?" Arashi's voice laughs right behind me._

"_**You.**" I snarl, whirling around, my ankle dagger in my hand, the blade aimed for his throat. He jumps back with a grin. "You stay away! I swear I'll kill you." My voice resembles Inu-Yasha's youkai form._

"_You could not save your own flesh, what makes you think you can kill me?"_

_Pain rips through me at his words. I turn my attention back to Yui and clutch her closer to my chest, ignoring him. I rock back and forth, grieving._

_His hand is on me, shaking me._

_My teeth grind together as I focus on Yui._

"_Kagome…" _

_His shaking increases._

"_Kagome… Come on…"_

_He's laughing at me again._

"_Kagome…!"_

_My eyes screw shut._

_No, just leave me alone._

_More laughing._

"_Shut-up! Leave me alone!" I whip around, pulling my dagger around again, intent on making him bleed._

"Hey!" A clawed hand grabs my wrist. I scream as my eyes snap open. They meet a pair of golden eyes intent on me. "Since when have you pulled a dagger on me when it was time to get up?" My mate asks with a raised brow. My breathing deepens as I realize it had all been a dream.

A terrible nightmare.

"Oh," my eyes lower as I realize I had really pulled the dagger from my ankle. "Sorry." I put it away carefully. Inu-Yasha makes a small sound in the back of his throat, which makes me think he understands.

"We're supposed to be at the gate in half and hour, we'd better get some breakfast." He says as he runs his hands comfortingly down my arms. I nod slowly, taking the comfort with open arms.

My head turns even with Inu-Yasha's as the hut door is pushed aside. Shippo steps through the door, a smile on his face when he sees me. "Morning." He says with a nod. I nod in reply, trying to smile truly. "I got some extra fish and rice, is that okay?"

"That sounds good, thank you Shippo." I reply, rising to get the two bowls he had gotten for us. I return to Inu-Yasha's side so I could lean against him as we eat, taking strength from his aura. He wraps one arm around my shoulders, waiting until I'm done eating to eat his own breakfast. I smile in thanks to him, and quickly eat what is in the bowl.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

We stand just outside the open gates of the Taijiya village. Inu-Yasha stands on my left, Hokori on my right. The young Taijiya were gathered silently in front of us, ready for our word to move out. I step forward, smiling lightly.

"Thank you all for agreeing to come with us. We will need to meet the wolf tribe at their den before we move onto the castle. So, if all of you are ready—" I am cut off as a lightning bolt strikes just in front of me.

In another flash of light, Inu-Yasha is in front of me, his red haori my only view. I gasp in surprise at the sudden movements.

"Toto-sai?" Inu-Yasha breathes in question. I peek over his shoulder to see the old youkai sitting on his ox, looking spaced.

"Hu? Oh, Inu-Yasha." Toto-sai seems to come back to Earth, turning to look at us.

"What are you doing here?" My hanyou asks.

"I've got your sword."

"My sword?"

"Wasn't I supposed to make you and your pup one?"

"What?" I butt in. I turn a slight glare on Inu-Yasha. "You had Toto-sai make Yui a sword?"

"It was for later, but I didn't say one for me too." The hanyou replied, only glancing at me, confusion in his eyes.

"You didn't?" The older youkai looked to be thinking as he spoke. "Well, I guess I didn't need to take four fangs from you then, did I?"

Inu-Yasha's eye twitches as Toto-sai speaks. "You senile old man, weren't you listening to me at all? Did you make Yui's sword too then?"

"Of course, for as you know, I can only form swords with live fangs, but she will not get it now, not until the agreed time."

"If you can remember…" Inu-Yasha growls lowly as Toto-sai thinks.

"Where is the pup anyway?"

Everything tenses at the youkai's words. Toto-sai looks around at the silence. "What? Why'd everybody stop talking? What's going on?"

"Where is this sword then?" Inu-Yasha wisely changes the subject.

"Oh, yes, here it is, _**Shinsei**_." The youkai pulls a sheathed sword from behind him and holds it out to my mate. I take a step back at the powerful aura coming from the sword.

"Shinsei…" Inu-Yasha breathes as he reaches a hand out toward it.

"It's so powerful…" I add, watching as my hanyou takes the sheath. Toto-sai shrugs off handedly.

"I just used the two fangs the boy gave me."

I turn to Inu-Yasha as he carefully pulls Shinsei out of its sheath, the blade instantly growing into what looks like Tetsusaiga, except this Fang is half the width. There is no ring of fur around the bottom of this sword, instead a fire that licks up the Fang. The hilt is protected by the cloth of the fire rat which wraps its way around from the top to the bottom.

"It's beautiful, Inu-Yasha." I whisper. He nods silently, swallowing once.

"Um, Kagome?" Shippo's voice breaks in. I turn to the Kitsune.

"Yes?"

"Are we ready to depart?"

"Oh, yes, of course." _I can't believe how distracted I was by Shinsei… but the sword is amazing…_

"Let's move, Kagome." Inu-Yasha says, sheathing Shinsei and putting in on his waist. I nod and motion for the others to follow as well. The Taijiya are well trained, even the young ones, moving in an organized mass. We move silently on to the wolf tribe's territory.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

As we approach the wolf tribe's den this time, there are warriors gathered to greet us. Inu-Yasha motions for us to stop, which in turn is repeated by Shippo toward the Taijiya. I turn my attention back to the youkai in front of us, just as the sun begins to rise over the horizon.

"Right on time." Koga speaks as the warriors part to allow him to reach us. He smiles at us, and then his smile fades into surprise at the army behind us. "You brought the Taijiya?" He breaths.

"Not all of them." I answer. "Are you ready to go?"

Koga nods and turns to look over his shoulder. "Let's move out." He motions his youkai to follow him as Inu-Yasha motions for the Taijiya to move forward as well. We meet halfway, turning to head south—toward Arashi's castle. The two armies combine, moving as if they had been trained together, and they had been waiting to prove their abilities.

I turn to look forward, where we will find and attack Arashi, and get Yui back.

There is no way we can lose.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

August 4, 2006

Catbuddy: Lol, I know the Taijiya are good, I just was going for description. Hm, don't read the first line of this chapter too quickly now, you might laugh. I'm glad I've gotten you excited about this, seems not many are, but it's good to have my few reviewers. (insert smile) Well, thank you for the review, and hope you enjoy chapter seven.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha gang, and I own the others, please don't sue or steal, thanks.**_

We're loosing.

Somehow, Arashi is beating us.

I look around at the bodies and blood everywhere. Many of the wolves and Taijiya are down, though most are only wounded. It is almost as if Arashi and his followers are toying with us. Almost as if they want to make us suffer.

I hear Inu-Yasha's voice as he draws me from my shock. I turn to look at him, but he is running toward me. "Get down!" He shouts, but I react too slowly, and I feel the shot to my back.

My head snaps back as my knees give out under me. The world instantly fades; the only thing that I see is Inu-Yasha as he reaches me, holding me from the ground in his strong arms. "Kagome…" His voice echoes to me. I try to smile as I go numb, but I don't think my body is listening to me anymore.

Darkness takes me.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

"So you say we are only a day away?" Koga asks. I nod silently.

_What…? Why am I seeing this?_

"Will your youkai be ready to take Arashi on?" Inu-Yasha puts in.

"Of course." The ouji snorts. I smile at the show of wills. Even after all of this time, the two still want to battle it out. I shake my head slightly as I turn to Shippo on my right.

"How are the Taijiya?"

"Good, everyone is pumped and ready for the fight." The youkai replies. I nod with a smile.

My arm snakes through Inu-Yasha's and he turns to look at me instead of Koga. His eyes are slightly wide in surprise. I make a face at him and lean up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Play nice, hun." I say, drawing attention to the fact that I chose my hanyou, not Koga. Inu-Yasha grunts, but does as I say, turning his attention to the path in front of us.

_Inu-Yasha…_

((The Ending of a Beginning))

"You should get some sleep, Kagome." I turn to look at Shippo sitting on my left. The fire dances on the sharp lines of his face, making him even more handsome that in the daylight. If that's even possible.

"I will soon. Why don't you go on to bed, we'll have a long day ahead of us." I reply with a smile. The Kitsune nods silently and gets to his feet, making his way to the spot he had chosen earlier to sleep.

"Kit thinks he's grown up." Inu-Yasha says on my right. I turn to him with a smile.

"Well what would you call him?"

"A taller whelp."

I laugh at my hanyou's words. "A taller whelp? Shippo has grown quite a bit."

"Doesn't mean nothin'." He replies back with little assurance behind it.

I shake my head with another smile before cuddling up to him, laying my head on his shoulder. "It just makes you feel old, seeing Shippo like that."

"Feh, does not."

I giggle again and nod into his haori. "Whatever you say, Inu-Yasha."

"Oi, woman," he said with a smile, grabbing my arms and turning me up to his face.

"The name's Kagome." I retort jokingly. He leans down and kisses me.

"Go to bed." He says as he pulls back.

"M'kay…" I mutter before I kiss him again. I didn't want to think about this maybe being the last of our time together.

_My fears came true… We lost the battle, and now I can only see Inu-Yasha in my dreams…_

"I love you." He breathes against my neck then bites his mark. "Kami do I love you…"

"We will defeat Arashi tomorrow, and get Yui back." I say as I lean my head back.

"Yes we will." Inu-Yasha says instantly.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

The ground trembles under me as I regain consciousness. My eyes snap open and I look wildly around. I try to sit up to get off the ground, but something keeps me firmly against the quake. "Let me go!" I try to break free of the hold on me.

"Lay still, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha hisses. I feel him straddle my waist and his legs wrap around mine to keep them still. What's going on!

"Inu-Yasha, you're hurting me!"

"Kagome, you've got to—" His words are cut off as he ducks low to cover my body from the falling rocks and dirt as an explosion rocks the earth. That couldn't be…

"Was that a… a bomb?" I whisper. Everything seems to come back in a rush. The fight, the blackout, us loosing… Golden eyes lock with mine as Inu-Yasha pulls back slightly.

"Is that what you call them?"

I snap back to the present danger, take one thing at a time. "There's no way that could be, how could Arashi have bombs?" I question, but another blast showers us with dirt, stopping the hanyou's answer.

The ground moves like a small earthquake under me again. I struggle to move and sit up.

I wiggle slightly to get out from under Inu-Yasha, facing him as I fully sit up. "How long was I out?" I ask, afraid to know the damage that has been done while I was dreaming.

"Not long, I'd say twenty—" He pulls me to him again as a bomb explodes close to us. "—minutes or so." He finishes as the noise dies down. Oh, bad choice of words.

"We can't stay so out in the open, is there any shelter close?" I scan the area quickly, seeing mostly carnage from the bomb-like things. "There, let's move." I point to a gnarled tree where a hole has been dug into the ground by some animal. I climb to my feet, feeling like I am on boat as the ground quakes under me.

"Run." Inu-Yasha says quietly as he takes off, pulling me after him. Why is he whispering, doesn't want someone to hear him? I stumble along behind, trying to stay on my feet as the bombs tear up the ground all around us.

"Inu-Yasha!" I shout as he suddenly stops and throws me into the rut under the tree.

"Stay there." He slowly turns around, drawing Shinsei just as calmly. "Let's see what this sword can do…" The hanyou breathes as the Fang transforms.

_Inu-Yasha…be careful…_ I watch as the fire from the hilt blazes upward, wrapping completely around the Fang. Inu-Yasha lifts Shinsei over his head, the fire raging at the motion.

Inu-Yasha lets out a battle roar as he pulls his Fang down, letting numerous blades of fire free from Shinsei. I watch in surprise as he then turns around in a circle, whirling Shinsei around with him. "**Kasai**-**Tatsumaki**!" He shouts, releasing a tornado of fire at the castle as he pulls the Fang upward.

The attack is amazingly accurate, dancing smoothly around the bodies of the living warriors of our side. I hold my breath as the tornado reaches the castle wall, tearing it to shreds.

The onslaught of bombs stops, covering the area in a blanket of silence. The dust settles around the once castle and Inu-Yasha and I look up. My hanyou curses harshly as I gasp in a mix of horror and disbelief.

The castle is still whole.

"But you hit the whole side!" I speak aloud.

Arashi laughs, and appears over the entrance of his castle. I turn deadly eyes to the youkai. "Give me my daughter!" I shout up.

"Why should I do that?" Arashi questions, fake interest in his voice.

"There better not even be a single hair out of place on Yui's head." Inu-Yasha growls in reply. Arashi's laugh grates down my spine again.

"And what if she is dead, hanyou?"

"Your death will not be dragged out _nearly_ long enough." My mate snarls out between clenched fangs. I've had about enough of this. I get to my feet and stand at Inu-Yasha's side.

"Arashi!" I shout, drawing my bow, the arrow taught. The youkai's eyes barely turn toward me before the arrow is flying at him. I faintly hear my hanyou's attack as he swings Shinsei again, his Kasai-Tatsumaki blasting after my arrow. I don't wait to see if my arrow hits its target, instead I run forward, toward the wall of the castle that is being ripped away by Inu-Yasha's attack.

"Kagome!" I hear my mate's voice and feel him running after me. We have to move if we want to get into the wall before it repairs itself. I make it through the appearing wall just as I hear Inu-Yasha again. "Kagome, wait I—" His voice is cut off as I whirl around.

I run head on into the wall of the castle.

"Inu-Yasha!" I shout, pounding my fist against the rock. He didn't get through in time… "Damn it!" The hiss escapes me as I pound on the wall again before resting my forehead against the cold stone. I stay that way only for a minute before lifting my head to stare at the wall.

I got inside, that's all that matters right now, Inu-Yasha can take care of himself. I turn around and focus on finding Yui's life force. She is underground, I can track her. I take off at a run.

The quicker I get to her, the quicker we can get out and take out Arashi for good.

**_A/N: Kasai-Tatsumaki Fire Twister_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

August 11, 2006

Catbuddy: Lol, I'm glad you liked the first line, and I hadn't even planed it that way! I thought it was so funny that you reviewed like that. Thank you for being so supportive, and I'm glad you think this is awesome, I am beginning to wonder what makes this fic so much less popular than its prequel. I mean, has my style changed, or is it boring? Idk, do you have any ideas? You will have to wait a little bit until you find out about Kagome and Yui, which I too am kind of sad isn't in here more, but I can't write her in if the fic is from Kagome's POV. She will be in here later, I promise. And it's cool that you told me to update soon, I like to hear that people want me to update more than just once a week, makes me happy. But yes, I do update on Fridays, unless I am feeling a muse coming forth, then I make a deal with my reviewer(s). Ok, now that you have a full chapter to read before the real thing, I'm going to go, thank you for the review, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well, let me know, please!

Angela: Now, I can't tell you if Yui is saved, that would ruin the whole thing! Lol, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. I'm glad you like my fics, here is your update, enjoy, and thanks for your review.

RamblingPhilosopher: Lol, shall I answer why or why not your three theories? Let me know, and I shall do so. (Insert smile here X) Thank you for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

iNuQTpIe: No, not many people/youkai died. Kagome was pointing out how Arashi and his youkai were toying with them, making them suffer. Glad to see you back, btw, you had me worried, thought I had lost one of my few faithfuls. Thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy chapter eight as well.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha gang, I own the others, please don't sue or steal.**_

"Kagome!" I roar at the wall that now separates us. "Damn it! Kagome!" I shout again, this time pounding my fist against the hard stone. I pull back slightly and raise Shinsei over my head. My mate's face fuels my attack as I swing my sword down, only this time, the wall is not damaged. "What?" I breathe before a sharp pain bites into my left shoulder. I whirl around snarling.

There are at least thirty tiger youkai facing me. They have created a semicircle to block me against the wall. I drop into a fighting stance, holding Shinsei out in from of me.

"No need to worry, hanyou, I'll take good care of you miko." Arashi's laugh makes me turn my snarl back to the bridge of the castle.

"Like hell you will." I swing my sword in an arch horizontal with the ground, taking out all of the tiger youkai in front of me. They collapse in pieces. I turn a death glare back to Arashi as his army falls. "I will kill you."

I crouch low, my legs like coiled snakes, ready to strike, as I stay intent on Arashi. Rage engulfs me as the bastard smiles. I allow my legs to uncoil, sending me silently straight up the castle wall to the bridge. The youkai doesn't move as I land in a crouch again, directly in front of him.

"Welcome to my castle, hanyou."

"Shut-up and fight." I jump forward, swinging Shinsei at Arashi's stomach. The arrogant grin never leaves his face as he dodges my attack with ease.

"What are you swinging at?" His taunt grinds down my spine, but I don't reply. There is no way I way I will loose my family now, I have to focus on defeating him. "Is that the best you've got?" He laughs and turns his back to me.

"Bastard!" I shout as I jump forward, my sword poised to impale the youkai. Quicker than I can follow, Arashi whirls around, blocking Shinsei with a flick of his wrist. As I move past him, I feel his claws grab into my back. My momentum is stopped instantly as Arashi's claws dig into my flesh, pinning me to the ground at his feet.

My fangs bang together and then slide past each other to dig into my lip and the roof of my mouth as my face is slammed into the hard rock of the bridge. "How are you doing hanyou?" The bastard laughs, holding even pressure on my back. I turn my head to spit out the mouthful of blood at the youkai's feet. He laughs again, before he thrusts his hand further into me. I howl in pain as his hand wraps around my spine, his fingers laced between my ribs.

_Oh Kami!_

The pain is unbearable, yet Arashi's hand does not clench closed to snap the bone. I pant as I try to ignore the pain. I plaster a grin on my face as I address the youkai. "Now…what…?" I growl up at him.

Arashi slowly leans forward, his hand never moving from its position in my back. "Now I go play with the rest of your little family." He whispers right in my ear. I growl deep in my chest as I kick back and up, aiming for his chest. The youkai jumps backward, just escaping my attack, letting go of my spine.

_Thank Kami for that._

I stumble back to my feet, dragging Shinsei back into a defensive position. "You haven't beaten me yet." I speak without panting, but moments later I have to gasp to get enough air into my lungs. I don't speak as Arashi laughs again.

"I do grow tired of playing with you though." His voice pounds into my head as he and his twin walk toward me. I stumble back a step.

Then another.

I shake my head, trying to clear it, but I can feel the blood under my feet that has leaked from my wounds. I've lost too much blood; I can already see the dark spots on the side of my vision. I stop as rocks move under my feet. I glance over my shoulder to see that I am backed against the edge of the bridge. I turn my attention back to Arashi with a growl.

"It is time for you to die." He says coolly.

"I don't think so." I lunge forward once more, hoping Shinsei will be able to connect with the youkai's flesh this time. Again he laughs, but unlike before, this time Arashi moves toward me, not away. I stumble in surprise, which gives the youkai his opening.

His fist slams into my stomach and sends me flying back. My body is frozen as I drift through the air, leaving the castle bridge and falling toward the scared ground. _Kagome… Yui…_ Their smiling faces fill my vision.

"Inu-Yasha!" A voice echoes in my ears as time speeds up again. I wait for the impact of my body hitting the ground, but it never comes. A pair of strong arms catches me carefully, and the shock of the action fills me. My eyes widen and focus on the green ones locked with mine.

"Shippo?" I breathe. The kit's eyes stare worriedly at me.

"Inu-Yasha, what happened?" His childlike voice is back as he asks. I wince and try to sit up, but my body protests and doesn't listen.

"Arashi knocked me off the bridge…" I mutter. Shippo rolls his eyes, but they quickly refill with concern.

"I know that much, but where's Kagome?"

"She made it into the castle."

"What!" The kit's screech rings into my ears. I moan inwardly at the added pain. "Kagome's in the castle, ALONE!"

"Shippo…" I growl in warning. He quiets instantly. I look up to see his calm, adult façade again on his face.

"I'm going after her." Shippo states. He sets me back carefully and slowly straightens to his feet.

"Shippo, you will not." I say, sting up despite my body's protest. The kit doesn't stop. "Shippo!" I growl, struggling to my feet. "Stop!"

"I won't let anything happen to Kagome."

I stumble forward, grabbing the youkai's arm, forcing him to stop. "Shippo, be reasonable."

His head slowly turns toward me. "When I was younger, I couldn't protect her, and now that I can, I won't let you or anyone else stop me." He says quietly. I can't speak as I see suddenly what Kagome had been telling me; Shippo really had grown up since we had last seen him. I release his arm and straighten up at his side. I nod at him.

"Let's break down that wall." I say firmly. The Kitsune nods as we turn toward the castle as one. We let out a battle roar and charge the closest castle wall. Ten feet before we reach the wall, a blue barrier knocks us back.

"What?" Shippo speaks my mind.

"Arashi somehow put a barrier up, damn!" I growl, tightening my grip on Shinsei.

"We need to find another way in." I nod at the Kitsune's words.

_Do I ever wish I still had Tetsusaiga to break this barrier…_

"Let's move." I take off with Shippo just behind me.

_We'll find a way in, just hang on Kagome, Yui._ I keep their faces in my mind to keep me strong and fight off the pain of the scratch on my back. A small smile graces my lips as I think of what Kagome would say to my thought.

_I'm coming you two…_ I glance at the Kitsune running at my side and change my thought. _**We're** coming…_

**A/N: I know this is short, and I apologize, but I needed to put this in here. Next chapter will be longer… I hope, my muse seems to have vanished…_again_. But anyhow, please leave this struggling author a review, and make me happy, for school starts in less than two weeks… alright, I'll be quiet now, have a great week everyone, see ya next Friday!**

**Myst**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

August 18, 2006

Catbuddy: Glad that I was able to really make Shippo grown up, and yes, he can fight now, he might show us some of his talents later on… Idk though… lol. I'm not sure, is that a good thing? Well, thank you for your review, hope you enjoy chapter nine.

iNuQTpIe: Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you got to see your dad. Here is the next chapter, updated on Friday. (Thanks to the stupid muse who decided to show up on Thursday night I was afraid this wouldn't be done in time, but she is happily eating a cookie, so maybe she'll stay.) Hope you enjoy this one, and since you have been here for a while, maybe you can answer the questions: Has my writing gotten worse? Or—Is this story too boring? Let me know what you think, okay, enjoy chapter nine.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha characters and I own the others, please don't sue or steal.**_

The only thing I have to lead me is Yui's aura as I run through the winding tunnels. Arashi really built an underground castle, probably bigger than the one above ground. Everything is dark after I leave the first level, no torches to take away the ink. I close my eyes; they are doing no good anyway, and use my senses to see around me.

The tunnel to my left, that should take me deeper, to Yui. I skid to a halt as I "see" a far drop just in front of me. _Damn_. I search the darkness for someway to get around the obstacle. My attention lands on a small ledge on the right side. I can slip across on that, carefully.

I reach my mind out around me a little further to make sure I am still alone. The others are still fighting above; no youkai or human has come under the castle. I take a deep breath and move to cross the hole on the ledge.

_Just one foot in front of the other…_ _This would be **so** much easier if I could see._ A rock falls just under my foot as I lift it to take another step. I don't hear the echo of it hitting the bottom. _Maybe not._ I focus on getting across once again.

As I set my second foot down firmly on the other side of the gully, a sudden pain rips through my mind. I cry out and clutch my head between my hands. "Inu-Yasha!" I scream as I feel his agony. Damn, his fight with Arashi isn't going well. "Just hang in there baby…" I whisper and build a wall in my mind so the pain isn't so intense. Now I have to focus on making sure that both Yui and Inu-Yasha don't get any worse.

My pace quickens.

I jog another five minutes before I come to a door guarded on either side by two large statues. I can sense an evil youki surrounding both larger than life men as I slow to a stop. _Like when we tried to get back to Inu-Yasha's father's grave?_ I wondered, thinking maybe the statues would come to life just like the guardians to the land between this and the next.

I stretch my mind out again, seeing if there are any obvious traps around to keep me from the door. Something brushes against my mind as it reaches to see on the other side of the door. _What is that…?_ I don't completely realize what it is until a small whimper echoes from the other side of the wood.

"Yui?" I call lightly, almost afraid to hope the only thing separating me from my daughter is this door. The whimper stops at my voice.

"Mama? Is that you, Mama?" Yui's thick voice comes back. My heart races and I go to move forward.

"It's me baby. Just hold on, I'm coming."

"Not so fast, miko." A shadow says as it appears between me and my daughter. I stop short and instantly swing my arm up to block the fist en rout with my chest.

"Arashi," I snarl as I grab his wrist and hold it above my head. "Out of my way." I add. His hot breath seeps across my face as the youkai leans toward me.

"Did you think I would let you take her back so easily?" He growls softly into my ear.

"Bastard!" I shout and push him away. As soon as I release my hold on the youkai's flesh I reach to my side and pull out my sword. "You can't stop me." My voice is calm this time, but my heart pounds in anger and fear.

"Oka!" Yui screams in terror.

"It's ok Yui, I'll be there soon." I reply to her frantic calls. I block a blow from Arashi's sword as he attacks me again. "You must want to die today." I say turning my attention back to the youkai.

"Not quite, but I do hope you will provide more entertainment than your hanyou mate." He pushes me back this time, but I am back in his face in an instant, swinging my sword against his. I have to control the anger and fear that crushes my heart for my family at his words.

_Inu-Yasha…_ I hesitate to check on his life force again, and Arashi takes the opening to trip me up. I stumble backward and fall against the ground hard. The wind is knocked out my lungs as I feel the youkai slink toward me in the darkness. I struggle to sit up and raise my sword above my head to block the downward swing of Arashi's steel. I grin and a low laugh leaves my lips as my arms shake with the effort of holding off the youkai's attack. "I'm not that easy to kill." I chuckle lightly.

He returns the action as his power increases. "I hoped not, miko." I can feel the grin on his lips as my laugh turns into a growl and I force miko power into my arms to keep them sturdy.

I let the power break out of my hands and throw Arashi off me to crash into the far wall. "I will kill you if you don't get out of my way." I force my legs not to shake as I climb into a standing position.

"Really now," I can feel him move as he speaks. "And how do you plan on doing that?" He asks as he circles around to my right. I follow with my mind, but pretend I can't see in the dark.

"Everyone makes mistakes, even you, Arashi." I reply, running different plans through my head. _He knows about my sword abilities, but what about my arrows?_ I slowly slide my bow off my shoulder and put my sword back in its sheath.

"Everyone hu? That would include you as well then." His voice comes directly from my right. I just need to keep him talking.

"It has been a very long time since I have made a mistake in a fight." I pull an arrow out of its quiver hopefully unnoticed by Arashi. His laugh comes from behind me this time.

"Well, I guess it is time you stumble again, miko." He dashes forward as soon as he finishes, attacking my back. I whirl around and pull my arrow back, filling it with power before releasing it straight into the youkai's chest. His eyes widen in surprise for a second before the light blinds me. I close my eyes again but do not turn away, instead standing prepared to defend myself if for some reason I missed.

The light slowly fades and there is no sign of Arashi. I stretch my mind out once quickly to assure myself that he is gone.

_That seemed too easy._

When everything turns up blank, I turn to the door being guarded by the two statues. The youki around them seems to have vanished. I take a small step forward, watching both of them in the darkness.

"Yui?" I call softly as I pass the threshold the men make. My hand reaches out to press lightly on the wooden door.

"Mama, are you alright?" Her small voice comes back. I sigh silently in relief that she is still okay.

"Everything's fine. Do you know how to open the door?" There are no handles on this side, and I doubt that there is a way out from her side.

"No, that youkai just walked in and out. He must have been psychic?"

"I don't know, but it's time to get you out of there. Stand away from the door, I'm going to use an arrow to break through."

"Okay." I feel her move before I step back a few steps to take aim at the wood. I let the arrow fly and watch as it disintegrates the door. As the light fades once again, I run forward to catch my baby in my arms. "Oka, Mama!" She shouts as she wraps her arms around my neck in a death grip.

"Oh Yui…" _She's safe…_ I hold her closer fighting off the tears to feel her in my arms. I pull back slightly to look at her. "Did he hurt you?" I whisper as I run my hand through her hair. She shakes her head.

"He brought me here and left me in that room." She sniffles and wipes at her eyes. "Where are Papa and Hokori?"

"They're outside, with some other people I want you to meet."

"Can we leave now?" I can feel the small amount of fear still tinting Yui's mind as she holds tight to my hand.

"Yes, baby." I nod and lean down to pick her up onto my hip. "Let's go." I turn around and my heart stops.

"Mama?" Yui asks. "What's wrong, why did you stop?" Her fear doubles as familiar laughter echoes around us.

"That was quite a trick, but I'm not that easy to kill." Arashi throws my words back at me. I try not to quake in fear at something powerful enough to survive my arrow. I press Yui's head to my shoulder and hold it there.

"Let her go." I breathe to the youkai.

"But she is the one I want."

"Take me instead. My miko powers can make you more powerful than a hanyou could."

"Are you proposing a deal?"

"Leave my family alone and I'll stay here with you."

"Hm, a very interesting proposal." He appears to think and then shakes his head. My heart drops. "Not enough."

"Not enough?" I repeat in astonishment.

"Become fully mine. Kill your mate to save your daughter."

**A/N: I know, another little cliffy thing, but bear with me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know please, lots o reviews makes a happy author. Okay, hope to hear from you all,**

**Myst**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

August 25, 2006

iNuQTpIe: Hey, Arashi _is_ the bad guy, I gotta make him evil, and leave the slicing into little pieces to me, _por favor_. Well, I'm glad I've gotten better for you, and that this isn't boring, that makes me happy to hear. Lol, I think I get your hint, but what would our over protective hanyou (and maybe even miko) think about that? Lol, that might be fun though. I'll be sure to keep you posted. Until the next update, thank you for your review, and enjoy chapter ten.

Catbuddy: Well, you shall find out, but you will have to read on. I'm not really much of a fan of spoilers. Well, Yui is safe for now, and I too am glad to see her again, it's so much fun to write her in here. Glad you like the fic, here is the next chapter, enjoy and thank you for your review.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha gang, I own the rest, please don't sue or steal.**_

_What!_ My mind screams as the youkai's words settle there.

"_Become fully mine. Kill your mate to save your daughter."_

The past flashes across my eyes as the thought of killing Inu-Yasha settles deep in my heart. _NO!_ My mind screams instantly. _I won't try to kill Inu-Yasha again!_ Then Yui shivers in my arms and I lower my head to look at her.

My flesh, my soul, my baby, I have to save her. I hold her closer to my chest and try to comfort her. "Everything's alright, Yui." I breathe into her ear.

"I want Papa…" She sobs back.

"Sh, you'll see him soon." I raise my attention back to Arashi as I continue to try to comfort my daughter. "Either take my trade or I fight my way out of here." I say to the youkai. He laughs again. Kami I need to shut that laugh up.

"You won't get out of here alive, miko." He says, his laugh abruptly ending.

"Watch me." I growl, and give no warning as I jump forward, holding one hand straight out in front of me, the other holding Yui on my hip. I release the power collected in my hand into Arashi as I touch him. The force knocks him backward a few feet, but he seems unharmed again. I dash across the open area in order to get to the entrance to the tunnel.

"Run." I say as I set Yui down at the entrance.

"But, Mama—"

"Run, Yui! Get out of here!" I give her a slight push as I turn to face Arashi who has regained his senses. I hear her turn and run off. I sigh silently and take a defensive stance against the youkai as he approaches me.

"You will regret that, miko." He snarls. I can't even follow his movements as he flashes in front of me. I gasp as his clawed hand wraps around my throat. "I was going to kill you quickly, but now you will suffer." He says, lifting me off the ground. I choke as I try to get air into my burning lungs.

I lift my shaking hand to his and wrap my fingers around his wrist. I try to weaken him by using my miko aura. Arashi turns slightly and slams my back against the rock wall. "That won't work." His grip tightens.

I try to grin down at him before I drive my knee into his stomach. He gasps slightly and bends over double, loosening his hold. "How about that?" I growl as he drops me. I don't even have time to get a full breath in before Arashi grabs my throat again.

"Filthy bitch." He snarls and throws me across the room. Pin erupts across my back and down my arm as my left shoulder hits the stone hard. I slowly slide down the wall until I come to a stop, barely standing on my feet. I struggle to fill my lungs with oxygen as I raise my head. My vision is met with a fist flying at me.

My head snaps back as Arashi's knuckles connect with my jaw, and then is thrown forward as he delivers an uppercut to my stomach. I spit blood out in order to keep from chocking on it and finally collapse to my knees. Coughs rack my chest as pain spreads throughout my whole body.

"You don't stand a chance against me, miko." The youkai growls as he backhands me. I suck in a quick breath before turning to look up at him. A slight grin tugs at my lips.

"You see, that's where you're wrong, Arashi, I've already won. My daughter and mate are safe, it doesn't matter what happens to me." I rasp as blood burns my throat. I can see the anger burning in his eyes as he reaches down to grab onto my throat again. I try to ignore the suddenly familiar pain as he lifts me to my feet.

"So if I torture you until I tire of you, it wouldn't matter?" I don't have the air to reply to his question. The youkai shakes me slightly. "What about your mate and pup, what would your death do to them?" He tries to bait me again. I continue to be silent. He grunts and throws me across the room again. I cry out this time as I hit the stone and then silently collapse to the ground.

I am beaten.

I have no strength left.

Even my miko powers are failing me now.

_Forgive me Yui… Inu-Yasha…_ My head falls forward and my body follows, leaving me face down on the ground. I close my eyes as I feel Arashi walk toward me.

"Dead already? I wasn't done playing with you yet." He stops and reaches down to wrap his fist in my hair. He begins to pull up, and my hand struggles to grab at his to stop the pain on my head.

"Let my Okasan go." A strong voice echoes throughout the room.

Arashi and I both freeze at Yui's words. The youkai moves to look at my daughter, giving me a clear view of her standing in the entrance. _No…_ The thought passes through my mind.

"You want your Okasan?" Arashi says with a smile as he lets go of me and stands up, fully turning to Yui.

"No, Arashi, you leave her out of this." I somehow find the power to struggle to my feet. The youkai continues to move toward my daughter as I draw my sword. "I swear if you touch her…" I leave my threat at that. I stumble forward, holding my sword out in front of me as I follow the youkai.

Yui screams as Arashi dashes forward, aiming for her chest. I let out my own battle cry as I swing my sword around. I can feel the miko radiating from the steel as it cuts into the youkai. He bellows in pain and stops short. I use my life force to blast him apart. He turns to look at me moments before his body is completely obliterated.

I gasp again and fall to my knees as the youki fades from the room ever so slowly. He's dead… the bastard is really dead.

"Mama!" Yui shouts as she runs into my chest. The air is knocked from my lungs again as she tackles me in a hug. "You're alright, I was so afraid he was going to hurt you!" She cries, burying her face in my shoulder. I wince at the movement, but circle my arms around her shaking form.

"Everything's alright, I'm fine." _Or at least I will be… as soon as I sleep for a week._ No sooner are the words formed in my mind, does the room start to shake.

_Damn._

I lift my head to look around quickly and see the rock falling from the ceiling. "Yui, we've got to go, come on." I say, grabbing her hand and struggling to my feet again. I hold my sword tightly in my right hand, I holding onto Yui with my left, as I begin to run back toward the top of the castle.

It doesn't take long before my body begins to protest the harsh movement of running, and I begin to slow. "Mama, are you alright?" My daughter asks. I try to nod, but that makes me dizzy and I stumble sideways.

"Damn it." I curse as I fall to my knees again. This time Yui is at my side, asking over and over what's wrong. I lift my head slightly to see that in front of us is again the large drop of which I had had to slip across on a small ledge on one side. There was no way I was going to be able to get across now, in my condition.

"Yui," I turn to her quietly. "There is a ledge along the left side of this hole. If you carefully walk across it, you can make it to the top in time."

"What about you?" She instantly replies. I try not to growl in irritation that the pup won't listen to me.

"_You_ have to go, now, before the whole castle comes down."

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Oka!"

"Yui—"

"No one is staying behind." A deep voice cuts in. Yui and I both turn to look at the new arrival, which actually turns out to be _arrivals_.

"Papa!" The younger hanyou shouts and runs at Inu-Yasha. He bends down on one knee to take her into his arms. His golden eyes turn to me, and in that one instant, the castle stops shaking, the rocks stop falling, and my body is not intensely fatigued. I am lost in time at his fierce look of fear and anger in those golden depths.

"We've got to move, this thing's coming down!" Shippo shouts, running to my side. I am harshly snapped back to reality. The Kitsune kneels next to me and turns to look at my mate. "Get Yui out of here, we'll be right behind you."

Inu-Yasha nods and takes off at a sprint, jumping easily over the never-ending hole. Shippo watches before turning to me again. "You look pretty beaten up. Come on, I'll give you a lift." He holds a hand out to me and I take it without hesitation. The Kitsune pulls me into his arms and we are flashing after Yui and Inu-Yasha in seconds.

Most of the journey is black because I keep falling unconscious, but as soon as the sun hits my face, I come fully awake.

"Kagome!" Koga's voice calls as Shippo comes to a stop next to Inu-Yasha just outside the almost completely crumbled castle. I shakily turn to look at the ouji as he and Hokori dash to my side. "What happened?" The wolf asks, turning an evil look to Shippo.

"Arashi…" I mutter and rest my head against the Kitsune's shoulder. I am glad to see Koga and Hokori are for the most part unharmed. The ouji falls silent as he nods and steps back for Inu-Yasha. Shippo looks up at the slightly taller hanyou.

"I've got her, Shippo." My mate breathes as he carefully places his arms under me. I am shifted from one warm body covered in armor, to a warm body covered in soft firerat. I turn into Inu-Yasha more and close my eyes, wanting nothing but to sleep with my family by my side.

((The Ending of a Beginning))

"Papa," I hear Yui whisper as Inu-Yasha walks. I feel his head lower to look at her. "Will Mama be okay?"

"Feh, of course. Your Okasan is made of stronger stuff than that weak Arashi could dish out." He replies back softly, as not to bother me. I can feel the tint of worry behind his voice though, telling me he is fearful for my health. I slowly lift my head to draw his attention. I give him a small smile as he turns questioning eyes to me.

"Where are we going?" I ask quietly.

"Where ever you want to go."

"I want to go to the Taijiya village. I promised Sango she could meet Yui." I rest my head back against Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "And I want to go home." I breathe slowly before closing my eyes to slip into sleep again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

iNuQTpIe: Lol, I'm glad you liked it, I just always thought of Kagome's powers really growing and reaching past their limit when someone she loves is in danger. Here is your update, and I apologize that it's so late tonight, school is really getting to me already… sigh… but this is the last chapter and I wanted to make sure it was really good for you, my loyal follower. Thank you for your reviews and support through all of this, I owe you big time. Alright, well, let me know what you think of the ending, and have a great rest of the night, day, whenever you read this. Thank you again for all of your support, it has, and still does, mean a lot to me. Always,

Myst

_**Disclaimer: Just like all of the other chapters, Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inu-Yasha co. and the others are mine, please don't sue or steal, thanks!**_

I slowly open my eyes again, only to find I am no longer being carried. My body feels weak; my miko has not fully recharged. I groan silently as I try to move from my back to my side, but something around my waist stops me. I turn blurry vision to look at the red lump at my side.

Inu-Yasha lies on his stomach, his top bare except for the bandage wrapped around his middle. There is blood slowly seeping through the white material, and it makes me wonder how my mate had walked upright, let alone while carrying me. His arm is draped over my waist, hence my inability to move. I sense Yui lying on my other side and slowly turn to look to my left.

As soon as my eyes fall on her, her lids flutter open. She blinks drowsily a couple times before focusing on me. "Mama?" She whispers with a small smile. I smile back at her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." She sits up and looks over me to Inu-Yasha. I follow her view to my mate. "Papa's been sleeping a long time…" Yui breathes. I turn back to her and reach out to rest my hand against her cheek.

"He'll be fine." I pull her distressed face back to mine. "We've both been very worried about you and haven't rested. That fight with Arashi really took a toll on both mind and body. We all just need to recuperate." I explain. Her smile slowly returns and she puts her hand over mine.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha's hoarse voice cuts in. Both Yui and I snap our heads up and around to look at the older hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha, are you alright?" I ask breathlessly. He winces slightly as he moves to sit up. I follow quickly behind him as his arm releases me. He turns to look at both Yui and I with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine." He says before he pulls me into his arms. "You were amazing." His whisper tickles my ear. I return his embrace, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.

"I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you and Yui." I reply. Inu-Yasha pulls away to wipe at the tear on my cheek.

"Papa!" Yui shouts and launches herself into his arms, both the hanyou and my bodies cradling her in a cocoon of warmth. My pup hugs her Otousan close before turning a smiling face back to me. "I'm so glad you are both okay."

I have to laugh at her words. As I sober slightly, I turn back to my mate. "Looks like everything turned out okay, just like always."

"I told you so, woman, there was no way we could loose against that weak bast—er, youkai." Inu-Yasha corrects around Yui. I laugh again and lean forward to pull both of my hanyou into my arms. Yui joins my laughter, while my mate chuckles lightly, wrapping his arms around both of us as well.

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha, you are awake?" Shippo's voice breaks into our laughter. I turn to look at him standing in the doorway.

"Shippo," I call softly, smiling at him as my family pulls apart. "I owe you my life."

The Kitsune shrugged nonchalantly. "Naw, you're alright, that's all that matters." He turns his attention fully back to me and smiles. "Are you three up to coming out to see everyone?"

"Inu-Yasha, Yui?" I ask, glancing at them.

"Hell yeah, I owe that Houshi a fight if I remember correctly." My mate says as he gets to his feet. My pup laughs again and jumps up at his side. I turn back to Shippo.

"I guess that would be a yes." I reply, also standing up. Yui dashes forward to flash out of the hut with the Kitsune. Inu-Yasha pulls his under shirt and haori on before he wraps his arm around my waist and we make our own way out the door.

I wince as the bright sunlight meets us. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust. I scan the crowd of youkai and humans standing in a semi-circle around Inu-Yasha and I. I notice Yui and Shippo are nowhere to be found. A soft purr reaches my ears and I turn to my right to see Hokori walking toward us. I smile and pull away from my mate to wrap my arms around the Neko's neck as he stops at my side. "I'm so glad you're safe, Hokori." I whisper before pulling back. His tongue runs up my cheek as he agrees.

"Kagome," Koga draws my attention. I lift my head to look at the youkai standing to my left. The ouji has a bandage wrapped around his left arm and a fresh cut down his right cheek. I feel the sadness tug at me that Koga was hurt in my fight. I straighten up and turn to the ouji.

"Thank you for your help, Koga." I move closer to him before I pull him into an embrace. I feel him chuckle under me as he returns my gesture.

"I don't need any thanks, Kagome. Getting to see you, your daughter, Hokori, and even Inu-Yasha is enough." The youkai pulls back to smile at me again. "I'm glad you got her back." He adds before stepping back, allowing Miroku to approach me. I am hesitant to see the Houshi, unsure of what he will say.

"Kagome…" He turns to look at Inu-Yasha to my left. "Inu-Yasha," Miroku turns back to address me. "I am truly sorry for the way I treated you. You two are friends, you have always been, and I should not have been so sharp when—" I cut of his words with a hug. I smile up at him as I pull back slightly.

"Don't say anymore, this isn't time for that." I give him another hug.

"That would be _my_ husband, if you don't mind." A light laughter echoes to me. I pull away from Miroku again, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Sango?" I breathe as the crowd parts to reveal the Taijiya. She walks up to me slowly, her youngest cradled in her arms. A smile seems to simultaneously spread over our faces as she comes to a stop in front of me.

"Okaeri Nasai." She says softly. Her words rip through me at their kindness.

"Tadaima." I reply back just as quietly. We stare at each other for a minute in silent understanding.

"So, where is this daughter of yours? I believe you said I could meet her when you came back."

I grin and nod. "Yui, where are you?" I call, looking around the clearing. I hear a giggle behind the hut Inu-Yasha and I just came out of. I catch my mate's eye as he raises an eyebrow, recognizing the laugh. I turn back to Sango. "Excuse me for a minute." I say. She nods in reply.

Inu-Yasha and I turn to walk behind the hut, wondering what is so amusing to our daughter. We both stop sharply as our eyes fall on Yui and Shippo crouched down on the ground.

"Do it again!" The pup whispers excitedly. The Kitsune chuckles as he moves his hands around in circles, blue Kitsune-bi dancing between his fingers. I watch silently as Yui reaches out to brush the flickering light. The wonder in here bright gold eyes melts my heart.

My eyes widen slightly as one of Shippo's hands moves to stroke my daughter's cheek. She giggles and reaches out to poke his nose. They both laugh. "Hey now, pup, enough of that." Inu-Yasha suddenly cuts in. Both Kitsune and younger hanyou jump and turn to look up at us.

"Papa, Mama," Yui says as she gets to her feet. Inu-Yasha continues to glare at her, but I smile and wrap my arm around his waist. His attention stays trained on his pup. Her ears lower in submission.

"I'm sorry, Otousan…" She mutters. Shippo gets in front of Yui, staring my mate down.

"Inu-Yasha, relax would you?" The Kitsune defends the younger hanyou.

"That's _my_ pup, _pup._" Inu-Yasha insults.

"_Pup_…?" Shippo growls, and it's obvious he's ready for a fight. I jump between them with a laugh.

"Come on, Inu-Yasha, Yui could use a playmate." I reach out to trace his cheek with one, feather soft finger. "And maybe a younger sibling." I whisper for his ears only, for the younger kids have gone back to playing, the threat gone. My mate swallows audibly before growling and pulling me to his chest.

"That might be able to be arranged." His voice is husky before he captures my lips. I laugh lightly as we pull back to breathe.

"Yui, come with me, please." I say with a smile, turning back to my daughter. She looks up at me again, a slightly sad look on her face. "You can come right back." I assure her. Her face brightens instantly and she jumps to her feet. I take her hand and we make our way back to everyone else, Inu-Yasha and Shippo in tow.

"Sango, this is our daughter, Yui." I say, stopping in front of the Taijiya. The two smile at each other before holding out their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Sango-sama." My pup says as she stares my best friend in the eye.

"You too, Yui. You will have to meet my children, I think you all would get along well."

"I would like that." Yui says, but her eyes quickly dart to Shippo standing just behind her, next to Inu-Yasha. I catch him making a face at her, and smile as she giggles.

"Yui," I say softly, getting her attention. She looks guilty as she turns her face to me. I smile reassuringly at her and nod slightly. "Go on, we can talk to everyone later." My pup squeals and runs off before I can completely finish. I watch as Yui and Shippo run off again, under the hard glare of my mate. "Inu-Yasha," I draw his attention up to me as the younger two vanish. I motion with a crooked finger for him to join me.

"Are you two hungry?" Sango asks as Inu-Yasha stops at my side.

"Yes, actually." I reply with a nod. My mate grunts and moves to speak with Koga and Miroku, leaving Sango and I alone to talk.

"Come on, I have some stew in my hut." The Taijiya leads me to the hut I know she and her family share. "Would you like to hold him?" Sango asks as we enter the door.

"What?" I wonder if she caught me staring at the baby. She smiles and carefully holds out her youngest.

"His name's Aoi." She says as I take the child into my arms.

"He's beautiful." I whisper as I cradle the baby close to my chest. Sango is silent as she moves to get a bowl of stew for me. I carefully take a seat by the fire, my eyes trained on the little creature in my arms.

"Will you be staying here a little while?" The Taijiya whispers as she kneels at my side. I instantly look up at her tone. I search her face for a silent minute.

"I believe it's time for Yui to have a village to grow up in, other children for her to play with." I lower my stare back to the Aoi. "If you will allow us, I would like to stay here for a while." I finish quietly.

At the Taijiya's silence, I look back up. There are tears in her eyes. My eyes widen in surprise. "Sango, I—"

"I'm so happy that you will finally stay with us here." She sniffles as she tries to smile. I smile back and try to fight away my own tears at her emotion.

"Sango…"

"Did someone say something about food in here?" Inu-Yasha cuts in as he, Koga, and Miroku enter the hut too. The men stop as they realize the Taijiya and I are both close to tears. "Uh…" My mate tries to figure things out. Sango and I laugh and the older woman gets to her feet.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha, I do have stew done in here." She hands him my serving before moving back to the pot to fill more bowls. The hanyou blinks down at his portion once, me once, shrugs, then flops down at my side. He glances at Aoi in my arms as he eats the stew.

"Isn't he cute? Wouldn't you like a son, Inu-Yasha?" I ask with a smile. He shrugs and goes back to eating, but I catch the proud look in his eye. "Or maybe two sons, no, I think three, and maybe two more daughters." I say offhandedly. I laugh quietly as Inu-Yasha chokes on his stew at my words.

"_What!"_ He stares at me. I shrug.

"Hey, I have to give you lots of heirs, don't I?" I stick my tongue out and laugh at his face. I hand Aoi back to Sango as I trade for a bowl of stew and move closer to my mate's side. "To make up for when I'm gone." I add quietly.

"When you're gone?" He questions. I sober slightly.

"I'm still human, Inu-Yasha." I remind kindly. This time he laughs, and I get angry that he laughs at the problem.

"Now that you're my mate, we have the same life span." He nuzzles my neck before licking it quickly. I shiver and relax at his words.

"Well, in that case, maybe five sons, and four daughters." I laugh at the face he makes this time. As I quiet, Inu-Yasha smiles at me.

"Whatever you want, we've got a little while to figure it all out." He sucks lightly on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I struggle not to moan as his claws trace circles on my back. Moments later, both of our bowls are forgotten as Inu-Yasha picks me up and carries me out of the hut.

"Five huts down on the left!" Miroku's voice echoes to us as my mate kisses my lips. A deep growl reverberates from Inu-Yasha's chest as he finds the empty hut.

"So, how many pups did you say again?" He asks huskily. I moan as he sets me down on the pallet on the floor.

"As many as you want, Koi." I breathe.

"That's what I thought." Inu-Yasha says with a grin as he begins to ravish my body.

So this isn't exactly how I thought I would live out the rest of my life. No more roaming, but with the hanyou of my dreams by my side, and a big family to love and protect, what could be better?

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your innovations_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes,_

_but I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inner visions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inner visions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_**A/N: And that, everyone, is the end. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Please leave me one more review to let me know how everything turned out. Alright, thanks for reading, and hope to see you along with my next fic (Though I'm not sure what that is yet…) Keep an eye out for it, or put me on alerts. (Insert smile here) Hope to hear from you all soon!**_

_**Myst**_


End file.
